bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion
''Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion contains 4 brand new crazy fun tracks for you to try out. Mesmerise yourself on the Sandy Spiral Track, get lost in the Subterranean Sewers, explore the secrets of the Monkey Temple, or challenge your wits on the Triangle of Insanity! This expansion also includes a new game mode called Deflation mode. You start Deflation mode with 50,000 money but you never get any more. Finally, we have included Tower Specialties, which you will unlock after completing the new tracks in various difficulty levels. The specialties allow you to customize your strategy by making some towers much cheaper to buy, at the expense of increasing the cost of all others. Enjoy Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion only on Ninja Kiwi!'' ~ Official Description Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion (or Bloons TD 4 Expansion, BTD4 Expansion, BTD4E, etc.) is a expansion pack built to add to the BTD4 experience. There are 4 new maps, as well as a new mode called Deflation Mode, and a new feature called Specialist. Tower Cost Specialties This little brainwave allows you to specialise in certain tower types by making them cheaper for the duration of the game, while making the rest of the towers more expensive. For example, the “Classic” specialty allows you to specialise in Dart Monkeys, Tack Shooters, Boomerang Throwers and Road Spikes. When you do this the costs of those towers and upgrades are reduced by 93% and all other towers' and upgrades' costs are increased by 53%. This adds a really neat level of flexibility to your gameplay and allows you to pick a style to suit the track and to really stretch out into different strategies. You have to beat it on certain difficulties and on certain tracks. *Classic: Beat the expert track on easy. *Support: Beat the intermediate track on medium or harder. *Munitions: Beat the advanced track on medium or harder. *Vehicles: Beat the beginner track on hard. *Slow Down: Beat the intermediate track on hard. *Supernatural: Beat the expert track on medium. Bloons TD 4 Expansion Advanced Track Secret In Bloons TD 4 Expansion, the advanced track is a Sun God temple containing a secret. To unlock the secret, you must have a mininum 40 towers and 30,000 money. You will then be asked if you want to unlock the secrets of the temple by sacrificing 30,000 money and 40 towers (The Towers will be taken away at random.). After accepting, lightning strikes the eyes of the Sun God temple which glow, and you will hear thunder. It shoot suns three times as fast as Sun Gods. It can take on the B.F.B. solo and complete level 74 alone. Here is a link if you want to see it with sound: http://il.youtube.com/watch?v=s1vprJNq8xE&feature=related It can destroy an M.O.A.B. in a second or two. Deflation Mode ''Main Article:Main Article: Deflation Mode Deflation Mode '' Deflation Mode is unlocked at rank 32. In Deflation Mode, the player starts on round 20-21 with 50,000 money on Medium Difficulty. Popping a bloon doesn't give money, Banana Farms are disabled, and no money is given for passing a level. Note this is for the few that know what they are doing. Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons Tower Defense Games Category:Expansion packs